


Gardien de la paix

by MissCactus



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Established Relationship, Fire, Firefighter Kagami Taiga, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, Mais tout se finit bien !, Married AoSaku, Married Couple, Police Officer Aomine Daiki
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-12-01 16:41:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11490450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissCactus/pseuds/MissCactus
Summary: Ses journées n'étaient pas passionnantes mais en tant que flemmard professionnel ça ne le dérangeait pas tant que ça finalement. Mais de temps en temps il espérait un peu plus d'action, quelque chose qui sorte de l'ordinaire.





	Gardien de la paix

**Author's Note:**

> OS écrit dans le cadre de la Nuit du FoF (FFnet) en une heure sur le thème Gardien. En vrai je parle pas du tout du thème. Voilà, c'est juste Aomine en policier, ça va pas plus loin x)

Peu importe à quel point son métier était intéressant, les journées d'Aomine étaient toutes identiques. Lorsqu'il s'était engagé dans les forces de l'ordre il avait pensé qu'il y aurait de l'action, des courses poursuites, tout ce qu'il avait vu à la télé.

Mais... Rien. Il s'était fait berner par ces foutus films américains et il se retrouvait maintenant avec plus de paperasse qu'autre chose. Les seuls moments légèrement intéressants étaient lorsqu'il devait patrouiller, et encore, la plupart du temps il se retrouvait emmerder par la petite vieille au coin du parc qui ne cessait de les appeler pour un rien.

Ses journées n'étaient pas passionnantes mais en tant que flemmard professionnel ça ne le dérangeait pas tant que ça finalement. Mais de temps en temps il espérait un peu plus d'action, quelque chose qui sorte de l'ordinaire.

En ce samedi ensoleillé, les choses étaient pourtant différentes. Alors qu'il était occupé à bailler tout en pariant avec un de ses collègues sur le nombre de fois que la petite vieille allait les appeler, il remarqua d'un coin de l'oeil que les autres policiers présents semblaient être assez agités. Curieux, il passa la tête dehors.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? » Lança-t-il à l'encontre de personne un particulier.

« Un incendie plutôt important dans une maison près de l'école maternelle. » Lui répondit-on.

Il se redressa d'un coup en reconnaissant la rue plus que familière. Il n'attendit pas une seconde de plus avant de se précipiter dehors et d'embarquer dans une des voitures prêtes à partir.

« Aomine ? Personne ne vous a appelé. »

« Y a un incendie ou non ? Roule ! »

Grommelant, le conducteur lui obéit tout de même et partit en direction du lieu. A moins d'une dizaine de minutes en voiture, ils arrivèrent bien vite dans la rue en question. Ce fut à ce moment que le basané commença à suer à grosse gouttes.

« Bordel de merde. » Marmonna-t-il en ignorant le regard que lui lança son collègue. « Mais putain de bordel de merde ! » Cette fois-ci il hurla presque en reconnaissant sa propre maison.

Il n'écouta pas les appels de son collègue resté dans le véhicule et se précipita sans réfléchir vers son domicile avant de se faire arrêter par un pompier.

« Monsieur vous devez reculer, c'est bien trop dangereux. »

« Lâchez-moi ! » Hurla-t-il. « C'est chez moi, c'est ma maison, bordel ! » Il essaya de se défaire de la prise du pompier, en vain.

« Aomine ? »

Ce ne fut qu'à ce moment qu'il regarda qui le tenait.

« Kagami. » Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour qu'il réalise qu'il le connaissait bien. « Kagami. » Répéta-t-il. « Ryou ne travaille pas aujourd'hui, il n'avait pas prévu de sortir. » Expliqua-t-il à toute vitesse. Il ne savait pas comment le roux avait pu comprendre ce qu'il disait.

« Il n'y a personne Aomine, calme-toi. »

« Je viens de te dire que Ryou ne travaillait pas, merde ! Il ne travaille pas, il est là, je dois aller le chercher ! »

« Aomine, je te dis qu'il n'y a personne, respire. Tu dois t'éloigner, c'est bien trop dangereux. »

« Putain Baka– »

« Ils sont sortis, Aomine. » Le coupa brusquement Kagami. « Ils sont sortis, ils vont bien, il n'y a plus personne. »

Le policier enregistra lentement ce que son ami venait de lui dire. La boule qu'il avait dans le ventre sembla disparaître et il prit enfin conscience de ce qui l'entourait. Il était au beau milieu des camions de pompiers et prêt à traverser le jardin pour entrer à l'intérieur de l'habitation. La chaleur écrasante se fit soudainement ressentir et il se laissa guider un peu plus loin où il reconnut enfin son mari.

Ce dernier se précipita dans ses bras lorsqu'il le vit. Aomine resserra sa prise sur lui, se fichant de savoir s'il lui faisait mal ou non.

« Pardon Daiki-san, je suis désolé. » Murmura Sakurai, sa voix remplie de sanglots.

« C'est bon, tout va bien, tu vas bien, ça va. » Le rassura-t-il. Il finit par remarquer son amie d'enfance, Momoi, un peu plus loin. « Dis-moi que tu n'as pas encore essayé d'apprendre à cuisiner à Satsuki. »

« Elle s'améliore. » Assura le brun.

Aomine ne répondit pas, posant juste sa tête dans son cou et restant près de lui.

Finalement, il préférait les jours où il ne se passait rien.

**Author's Note:**

> twitter : @somefunhere  
> tumblr : havingsomefunhere & miss-cactus
> 
> N'hésitez pas à laisser un Kudos ou un commentaire ♥


End file.
